<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Damasca by Borrego_Bichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814039">La Damasca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi'>Borrego_Bichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coyote - Freeform, Furro, Multi, Personajes antropomórficos, Terror, cabra, leyendas urbanas, puerco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya la cabra cuenta de una anécdota cuando era pequeña, de como ella, su prima y varios animales fueron a investigar la casa maldita de una cabra que las leyendas le dicen la Damasca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Damasca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta es una historia que he guardado mucho tiempo y quisiera compartir, lo que voy a contar a continuación me sucedió hace muchos años, no les pido si quieren creerme o no, pero lo que contare, me sucedió.</p>
<p>El pueblo donde viven mis abuelos tenía muchas historias de los alrededores, ya saben, historias de fantasmas como la clásica aulladora o los nahuales que aterrorizaban las afueras, nada creíbles, solo cuentos para asustar, ninguna era cierta, excepto una.</p>
<p>Había una cabra señora que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, nadie sabía mucho de ella, ni siquiera sabían su nombre, le decían “la Damasca”, ya que era una cabra Damasco, quien sabe qué hacía una cabra de esas en el pueblo, solo se asentó en su casa amurallada viviendo sola hasta el final de sus días.</p>
<p>Mis abuelos decían que tenía un aspecto lúgubre, de por sí, las cabras Damasco ya tiene un aspecto raro a comparación a las demás familias de cabras, pero esta realmente era aterradora, decían que su frente estaba muy abultada, tenía unas orejas que parecían protuberancias, su quijada estaba muy desfasada mostrando sus dientes chuecos, sus pupilas estaban bien negras como si hubiera un vacío en ellas, un pelaje marrón oscuro y sus pezuñas siempre chuecas, decían que era un producto de incesto para tener ese aspecto, pero solo rumores. Nadie nunca habló con ella, solo la escuchaban quejarse con un balido grave. Todos en el pueblo decían que era una bruja que realizaba ritos por las noches, ya que era raro cuando dejaba su casa, los pocos que la llegaron a verla afuera, decían muy huraña.</p>
<p>Ella falleció cuando mis abuelos eran apenas unos cabritos jovenes, dicen que el pueblo se llenó de un olor nauseabundo un día, que provenía de la casa de la Damasca. Dijeron que al entrar a la casa, su cuerpo llevaba muchos días de putrefacción en su cuarto, su figura era más grotesca y ni siquiera los zopilotes carroñeros volaron sobre la casa, los que la vieron, dijeron que era el cuerpo de un demonio más que una cabra. Llamaron al padre del pueblo y todas las señoras del pueblo rezaron mientras enterraban el cadáver de la Damasca, para que encontrara la paz. Nadie se acercó a la casa en el tiempo que ella falleció, el olor a podredumbre duro por días.</p>
<p>Al tiempo, más de un pueblerino intento llevarse las pertenecías de la casa, quienes entraron vieron figuras extrañas de arcilla, libros en un idioma que no comprendían y el cuarto en donde dormía la cabra, aún estaba la silueta de su cuerpo en su cama. Los que se llevaron sus cosas, sufrieron de extrañas enfermedades, incluso unos murieron sin razón aparente. Por lo que reunieron a todo el pueblo y todas las cosas de la Damasca, fueron quemadas mientras que todos rezaban para no perturbar su tumba. La puerta en donde dormía la Damasca, fue asegurada para que nunca trataran de entrar a su habitación. La casa se dejó por la paz y nadie se atrevió siquiera derrumbarla.</p>
<p>Pero el tiempo paso y esa historia se fue convirtiendo en un simple cuento para asustar cabritos y pequeños. Tenía doce años cuando hicimos unas de nuestras tantas visitas a la casa de mis abuelos en el pueblo, era de esas que nos quedábamos el fin de semana a descasar, entre toda la familia, me acompañaba mi prima para divertirnos.</p>
<p>Mi prima se llama Liliana, es una cabra de pelaje oscuro, cuernos pequeños y con franjas blancas en su rostro y brazos y piernas, en ese tiempo ella era una fiel devota a la iglesia junto a toda su familia y era con la que siempre me divertía al estar en el pueblo con mis abuelos y demás familiares.</p>
<p>No entro en detalles, ese día jugamos todos los primos y los vecinos, comimos en familia y la tarde estábamos descansando, hasta que un primo mío se acercó a todos para probar su nuevo juego, una ouija. Y qué mejor que probarla en la casa de la Damasca, que, para ese tiempo, ya nadie le asustaba la leyenda. Muchos se rehusaron a participar, pero entre burlas, nos convencieron a nuestra prima y a mí. Aun me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy de haber aceptado.</p>
<p>Fuimos, tres primos, un vecino puerco, una vecina coyote, Liliana y yo. No podíamos fugarnos en medio de la noche, por lo que dijimos que iríamos a jugar esa misma tarde y regresaríamos noche, nos dieron permiso, por lo que no tuvimos más inconvenientes que caminar a la casona, la cual nos tomó media hora caminando.</p>
<p>La casa de la Damasca era la única a la redonda, nadie se quiso asentar alrededor de la casa con sus enormes pilares y paredes de concreto rodeándola. Había mucha maleza alrededor de las paredes y nos acercamos al portón de metal todo oxidado, el cual pudimos mover para que todos pudiéramos entrar. Dentro solo había más maleza y basura, había varios árboles secos, parecía que habían muerto hace mucho. La casa estaba gastada por el tiempo, el concreto estaba erosionado y el techo de madera y tabiques estaba desquebrajado. Nunca se me olvidara que jamás escuchamos el cantar de un insecto, porque en un pueblo siempre escuchas el canto de los pájaros o el de los insectos, pero esa tarde parecía que no hubiera nada, era un silencio que no olvidare, solo sonaban nuestros pasos mientras caminábamos entre las hojas que crujían. Los ventanales estaban rotos llenos de polvo, telarañas por todo el lugar, la madera del cobertizo estaba podrida y no había puerta de entrada. Entramos a la sala de la casa, un gran espacio vacío lleno de polvo y humedad. Dentro de la sala, los colores de las paredes se habían desecho por el paso del tiempo. La cocina estaba vacía, solo con polvo y partes del techo que se habían caído. La casa tenía un pasillo que conectaba dos cuartos.</p>
<p>Antes de hacer la invocación, mi primo fue al fondo del pasillo a husmear, entraron al cuarto izquierdo sin puerta y dijeron que solo había escombro y polvo, luego fueron al cuarto derecho en donde se supone que la Damasca dormía, pero la puerta estaba sellada por una un candado viejo, que no pudieron quitar, dijeron que solo usando un soplete o las llaves se abriría. Nuestro primo regreso y coloco la ouija y unas velas para hacer el ritual.</p>
<p>Aun con tantos animales, mi prima y yo estábamos aterradas, sentíamos un mal presentimiento, pero como tampoco queríamos regresar solas, ya teníamos mucho miedo como para regresar por nuestra cuenta, además que no queríamos que se burlaran de nosotras. Decidimos ver como nuestros primos y el puerco se sentaron para invocar el espíritu de la Damasca, la vecina nos decidió acompañar para verlos.</p>
<p>Ya solo nos iluminaba las velas, pero al menos nos dieron las linternas por si algo sucedía. Mis primos y el puerco juntaron sus pezuñas, recitaron unas palabras y todos colocaron sus pezuñas en el puntero para dar inicio al rito para invocar el espíritu de la Damasca. Hicieron la primera pregunta, “¿Se encontraba alguien aquí? Pasaron unos segundos y de repente el puntero se colocó en el “SI”. Hicieron la próxima pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas? El puntero se movió en distintas direcciones, formando la palabra “DAMASCA”. Mis primos afirmaban que ellos no movían la ouija y esta se movía sola. Luego hicieron otra pregunta “¿En dónde se encontraba?” La respuesta fue “HABITACION”. Hicieron una cuarta pregunta “¿Puedes aparecer?” De repente se escuchó como hubo un golpe. Mi prima y yo nos abrazamos, mientras que la vecina les decía que se dejaran de cosas, pero mis primos siguieron diciendo “Si estás aquí manifiéstate” Se escucharon varios pasos y un aullido retumbo por la casa. Todos gritamos en pánico y la vecina grito histérica, el susto duro poco, ya que se escucharon varias risas, y aparecieron los hermanos mayores de la coyote, que se reían en burla mientras que casi todos estábamos aterrados. Patee a mi primo y recibió un golpe de sus otros dos primos, admitiendo que había ideado la broma con los hermanos de la vecina y el puerco, por lo que los demás caímos redonditos a su broma.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos de burlas y casi mojar nuestros calzones, mis primos apagaron las velas y tomaron la ouija y el puntero, todos estábamos por salir, pero de repente una de las velas que yacía en el suelo se prendió sola y todos volteamos. Mi prima Liliana se quedó parada en medio de la sala junto a esa pequeña vela que ese había encendido sin razón aparente. Todos le dijimos que ya teníamos que volver, pero no nos escuchó. Yo me acerqué a ella, pero ahí fue que vi algo que me asustó mucho. Al apuntar con la linterna, vi como los ojos de Liliana estaban negros, pero muy oscuros, como si toda la pupila se hubiera dilatado, pero no parecía una pupila, pero era muy tétrico, no puedo describir esos ojos oscuros, no parecían suyos. Todos la vieron aterrados, nadie quería tocarla o acercarse a ella, pero teníamos que volver, por lo que todos bajamos la linternas para no ver sus ojos y yo me acerque para jalarla, pero al momento de tocarla, Liliana da unos pasos para atrás y se pega a la pared viéndonos a todos de frente con sus ojos oscuros, respiraba como si le faltara al aire, casi jadeante, nos veía y nosotros tratábamos no verla.</p>
<p>Yo ya no fui capaz de acercarme e incluso los coyotes que se suponía que eran los que menos temían también estaban aterrados de ver la figura de nuestra prima viéndonos con horror a nosotros. Verla nos daba tanto miedo que el puerco en pánico pateó la vela hasta quedar en medio del pasillo, se apagó, pero la figura de Liliana era muy clara en toda esa oscuridad.</p>
<p>Le gritamos a mi primo y los coyotes, si era parte de su broma, pero todos negaron, además Liliana no era de las que hacían bromas, era demasiado religiosa para ello. Verla a la cara me resultaba aterrador, nadie apunto su linterna a su rostro, esos ojos oscuros ya nos tenían en pánico. Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados, todos gritándole a mi primo, señalándole como el culpable. Con lágrimas en los ojos preguntó “¿Es-es-estas e-e-enojada?”.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué me despertaron?” dijo Liliana con una voz grave. A todos nos heló la sangre y mis otros dos primos estaban llorando, no había manera que hablara así. Todos le gritábamos histéricos que regresara en sí, ya en ese momento estaba llorando desesperada.</p>
<p>Parecía una mala broma, la niña más religiosa y creyente de toda la familia parecía ser posesionada por el espíritu de la Damasca, queríamos irnos, pero nadie pudo poner una pata afuera, era como si la misma casa no nos dejara ir. No fue hasta que mi primo coloco de nuevo la ouija y dijo “Ya déjanos espíritu… te dejaremos, pero ya de-de-déjanos, ¡YA!”. Mi primo rompe en dos la ouija y rompe el puntero con sus pezuñas,  y de repente, Liliana cae al suelo.</p>
<p>Uno de los coyotes se acerca y la levanta. Esta se recupera y vemos que los ojos de Liliana habían regresado a la normalidad, todos respiramos aliviados, por fin la veíamos bien, hubo risas de alivio al verla recuperarse, sentimos que la pesadilla había terminado. No nos lo pensamos, nos teníamos que ir, ayudamos a levantarse al coyote y mi prima, ya estábamos por dejar la casa, hasta que mi prima nos pregunta “¿Por qué no me dejan dormir?” A todos nos consterno la pregunta, pero lo dijo con su voz normal y no esa voz grave y profunda. Pero apenas termino de preguntar, cuando escuchamos un objeto pesado caer al suelo y el crujir de la madera. Mi primo apunta su linterna al pasillo, vimos el candado en el suelo, el mismo que mantenía cerrada la puerta donde había muerto la Damasca y vimos en horror como se había abierto esa puerta. Los coyotes nos toman de las pezuñas y todos salimos corriendo en horror, teníamos tanto miedo que ni siquiera fuimos capaces de gritar, nos ahogamos de miedo. Nadie fue capaz de voltear, nadie quería saber si algo salió de esa habitación.</p>
<p>Corrimos como tanto pudimos, más de uno se tropezó, pero ni los raspones o golpes nos detuvieron solo queríamos largarnos de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, mi papá y demás familiares salieron a buscarnos y con lloriqueos los abrazamos agradecidos de verlos. Ni siquiera nos regañaron, ya que nos dijeron que estábamos muy aterrados, que nuestros rostros reflejaban el horror de nuestros miedos, incluso más de uno tuvo que ir a terapia por el pavor que nos generó esa noche.</p>
<p>A la fecha, mi prima no recuerda nada de esa noche, dice que tiene recuerdos vagos, pero que nunca se acuerda siquiera de haber entrado o haber dicho esas cosas. Afortunadamente no tuvo alguna secuela o alguna otra cosa aterradora, solo que irónicamente dejo la religión poco después.</p>
<p>Ya han pasado varios años y por suerte años después del incidente, la casa se vino abajo, los materiales estaban muy gastados y podridos, por lo que la casa no pudo mantenerse firme, se removieron los escombros, dicen que encontraron el candado abierto, pero ni loca quise comprobarlo.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>